wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Schabbs
Dr. Schabbs is a boss in the Episode 2 of Wolfenstein 3D ("3rd Encounter") and the 3rd boss of the Original Encounter missions (SNES/Jaguar/Mac/3DO/Apple IIGS). He is the creator of the mutants that Blazkowicz fought on his mission to seize the Spear of Destiny, the Second Encounter in his first attempt to stop Operation Eisenfaust, sixth episode on the tenth floor, and the second episode of the Third Encounter in which he finally thwarts the Operation. Killing him is B.J.'s primary goal in the second episode. Background 2nd Encounter Following his raging success in his last mission defeating the forces of Trans Grosse at Castle Erlangen and escaping, operative Blazkowicz's next task was hard to believe, much less accomplished. The madman, Doctor Schabbs was evidently using a so-called "Corposkinetic Animation Serum" to return dead Nazi soldiers to life. He was ordered to stop Schabb's evil experiments. He journeyed deeper into Germany to reach Dr. Schabb's Research Laboratory in Castle Hollehammer. Following this B.J. was sent to East Prussia to the Wolf's Lair. 3rd Encounter Some time later, B.J. learned his attack on Schabbs wasn't entirely successful, and he was ordered to revisit Castle Hollehammer to defeat him again. Wolfenstein RPG A similarly named scientist appears in Wolfenstein RPG. Though its unclear if it's the same individual or one of his relatives. He does use a different sprite engineer than other Schabbs. He is behind an early Super Soldiers project, and likely subordinate to Wilhelm Strasse. Note that while Wolf RPG itself is censored, and mostly family friendly compared to most Wolfenstein games, it is still tied into the more serious Doom RPG series, which in turn are tied into the overall Doom series as a whole. Wolf RPG takes place earlier in the war when B.J. was a sergeant (c. 1942). The Old Blood The Old Blood features a female Dr. Schabbs, Helga von Schabbs, who has a doctorate in archaeology and works as a leading member of the SS Paranormal Division. She is a reference to both Dr. Schabbs, and Helga von Bulow. Tactics sprite]] The psychotic doctor attacks by tossing syringes filled with lethal chemicals at the player. His laughter echoes in the laboratory halls when he sees his enemy. The syringes are capable of turning the player into an undead mutant, as indicated by the face in the status bar. On Bring It On! and harder, Schabbs has noticeably more health than the game's other bosses, who all otherwise share the same amount of it. He even has more health than the tougher bosses from Spear of Destiny; only the Angel of Death is stronger on Bring It On!, and Schabbs is even more durable than the Angel on I Am Death Incarnate!. On that difficulty, Schabbs has twice as much health as the game's other bosses (with the exception of Hitler if his two forms are counted together), and even if the player enters the boss level with a full 99 bullets, it is generally not possible to kill Schabbs without finding the secret room containing stockpiles of extra ammo. After being defeated, he will yell before falling to the ground, exclaiming "Mein Gott im Himmel!" (My God in heaven) and trigger the replay ending. In the Mac Family, the syringes are identical to missiles and will explode upon impact. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;*laughter* :File: "SCHABBSHASND". Uttered upon sighting the player. ;"Mein Gott in Himmel!" :"My God in Heaven!" File: "MEINGOTTSND". Spoken upon death. ;"Die, Scheißkopf!" :"Die, shithead!" Uttered upon sighting the player, Mac & 3DO port. "Id Software apologizes to German speaking people everywhere." Notes * Dr. Schabbs is the only boss in Wolfenstein 3D to not say anything to the player (laughing instead), not counting the Mac Family ports of the game. Tactical analysis For strategic details on how to take care of Doctor Schabbs, see the specific page for the level in which he occurs: Episode 2/Floor 9 Data |} | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |} |} Trivia *Schabbs' name was derived from an in-house joke. The exclamation "Shabs!" was used by the Id team to describe something that lacked quality, along with the phrase "Hey... clockin' the Shabs!" Bad apartments were "shabitations" and bad-mannered people had "shabitudes." *In the Wolfenstein 3D game manual booklet, Dr. Schabbs is described to be human on the exterior, but demonic on the inside (like General Zetta in Wolfenstein (2009)). He is also described as "mean, obscene, and wants protagonist to be green" (a reference to his desire to turn the player into a mutant.) *In Wolfenstein RPG, the player encounters Super Soldiers and an engineer who created them. When the engineer is met and attacked, his name is revealed to be Dr. Schabbs, being a direct reference to the Wolfenstein 3D character. References es:Doctor Schabbs ru:Доктор Шаббс Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies